Unexpected
by Shireece
Summary: Leorio is studying in the university dormitory, when an unexpected guest knocks on his door.... A fluffy fic about my fav. pairing. LeorioxKurapica. Yaoi, lime [Complete]
1. Part 1: Leorio's room

YAOI warning! If you are unfamiliar with this term, please educate yourself first.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this necessary? I don't own HunterXHunter! You knew that allready, right?  
  
English is not my native tongue so don't expect too much from me.  
  
*****  
  
Part 1: In Leorio's room  
  
It was very quiet in the university dormitory. Most students had gone home for the weekend. Only one student on the third floor still sat in his room, staring in his books. In a few weeks he had his first exam for medschool.  
  
//A real paper test//   
  
He sweated. He had been taking notes in class, but now that he looked at them he could hardly read his own handwriting. His mind kept being pulled away from the notes, away from the university.   
  
The last few days he had been thinking about Yorkshincity again. And even though he tried to concentrate on the human anatomy, his mind carried him back to the pursuit of the Genei Ryodan and the troubles he went through with his friends, Gon-kun, Killua-kun but mostly Kurapica. Would he have found his revenge and retrieved the red eyes of his comrades? Leorio had worried about the Kurata since the day he had let him go at the airport in Yorkshincity. That boy's fight with the Kumo, even though it had lost its head, had been far from over.  
  
//I really hope Senritsu keeps an eye on him now. It has been months since I last saw them. I hope that....//  
  
Leorio sighed.  
  
//Kuso, I should really start studying right now.//  
  
He stared at the pile of paper in front of him for a few seconds. then he dropped his pen. His chair rolled back as Leorio leaned forward to let his chin rest on his crossed arms. He stared at the treetops through the window.  
  
//I really wish he was here. He understands all this stuff.//  
  
Leorio smiled as he reflected on the idea of Kurapica lecturing him and making complicated notes and drawing formulas on a blackboard, while he checked out his teacher's cute ass. But then of course Kurapica got on to him and leaned over his student's desk with an accusing finger "You're not paying attention, Leorio!"  
  
//No, if he were here I would probably study even less.//  
  
Leorio stood up, only to take one step towards his bed and then let himself fall into the soft sheets, his face buried in his pillow.   
  
//Kurapica...//  
  
He turned around and looked at his alarmclock.  
  
//Only 6:32 pm, way too early to go to sleep.//  
  
He closed his eyes anyway, and he immediately got caught in his worries again.  
  
//I'm such a baka. If I care so much then why the hell did I let him go? I could have... I should have.... I wish I could just somehow protect him... from the Genei Ryodan, or even from himself. A boy as young as him should not be so consumed with anger. To live only for revenge isn't much of a life at all, even he knows that. But nothing can stop him from doing what he knows he needs to do.  
  
And even if were there by his side I wouldn't be able to help him. That's why I went to medschool, to be useful, so I can take care of him someday..... But what if I'm too late? If things go wrong now I will still be unable to help him. And my nightmares will return..... Pietoro... The way he died. Only because I wasn't able to help him, my dearest friend died. There were so many things I still needed to tell him. I couldn't....//  
  
It had been a while since he had had those nightmares about his dead friend haunting him, but the pain had never really gone away. Leorio felt a sudden deep sadness and the moment he opened his eyes to get away from the painful memories, he felt a single tear roll down to his pillow. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.  
  
//Get yourself together, Leorio!//  
  
But his thoughts dwelled off to the darkest corner of his memory. Pietoro, the first real friend he ever had. To Leorio he had been more than a friend even, but somehow he had never told him how he felt. And then he got sick and died. Leorio could still remember his face, his dead face. He had looked as if he were sleeping, only his lips too colorless, and his closed eyes too peaceful for a living boy, his beatiful face.   
  
//I really need to become a doctor.//  
  
As a kid Leorio used to picture his future self as a benefacter. The great guy who cured the poor without charging, and helped the needy wherever he could, the hero-doctor everybody loved.  
  
That had been the original plan. Now he just wanted to be a doctor to be able to help Kurapica. After the hostage exchange with the Genei Ryodan he had looked so happy at first when they were all reunited again, but then he suddenly collapsed in the airship,and he got very ill for several days. At that moment Leorio had feared his worst nightmare would come true again. That he would lose Kurapica the same way as Pietoro, only because he couldn't cure him. That was when he decided that this would be the last time he had a sick friend he couldn't help. Even if it meant leaving him for a long time.  
  
//I won't make the same mistake again. This is what I learned from losing my best friend. I just hope he can hold out on his own for a few years. ...... What the hell am I thinking? He is out there right now, risking his life every day while I'm sitting here with my books. Shouldn't I be with him right now? Even though I can't help him, shouldn't I at least tell him how I feel? ....Can I hold on for a few years?//  
  
Leorio groaned.   
  
//Kuso, now I'm contradicting myself again. What the hell is wrong with me?//  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft but firm knock on the door.  
  
//What the? I thought everyone else went home for the weekend.//  
  
Leorio got out of bed, wondering who the hell it could be.  
  
As soon as he opened the door it felt as if the air suddenly got sucked out of the room, and he had to snatch for air to keep breathing. He looked right into the big blue eyes he had longed to see again for months. Kurapica got a gentle smile on his face when he noticed Leorio's gaping astonishment. He reached out his right hand. Still somewhat perplexed and speechless Leorio quickly wiped off his sweaty hand on his pants and reached out to shake Kurapica's hand. He noticed the chains disappeared just as he expected to touch them, and instead he felt Kurapica's warm skin. For a moment Leorio was so happy to see his friend that he had almost jumped at him to give him a tight hug, but the instant their hands stopped touching he forced himself back into reality. Kurapica materialised the chains on his hand and looked as if he was waiting. Leorio panicked again.  
  
//Kuso!! I look like shit! My tie is loose, my shirt hangs out of my pants, my room's a mess, my bed is a mess too..... My god, there's a pair of dirty socks on the floor. Kurapica is here and.... I haven't even said anything!!//  
  
He sweatdropped. "Eh, Kurapica, how unexpected, it's great to see you!"   
  
He quickly ran into the room, picked up the dirty socks and threw them in the closet. Then he started putting his shirt in his pants.  
  
"I'm sorry my room is a mess. Believe me, if I had know you would stop by today I would have cleaned up a bit."  
  
"That's ok, Leorio."  
  
Leorio thought he was going to melt right there when he heared Kurapica's sweet voice say his name.  
  
He smiled widely at the blonde boy, showing his teeth, while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Come in..."  
  
Kurapica looked around in the room. Leorio still grimaced.  
  
//He's really here! I can't believe it! He's really here! ... I should divert his attention from my dirty room...//  
  
"It's been a while isn't it?"  
  
Kurapica nodded "Aa."  
  
"So what brought you here tonight?"  
  
"My boss gave me two days off, so I thought I could visit you,.... well actually Senritsu thought I should."  
  
Kurapica smiled "So how are you?"  
  
//I guess I really owe Senritsu now. She could have warned me though, but I guess I'll send her some flowers or something anyways.//  
  
"I've got my first real examinations in a few weeks, so I'm a little stressed out. But otherwise I'm fine."  
  
He wasn't lying, he did feel a lot better now that he saw Kurapica was allright. Maybe he made the right decision afterr all.  
  
Kurapica walked over to the desk by the window. He seemed to check out the vieuw on the park outside and then looked down at the piles of paper.  
  
"You want to sit down? You can take the chair", Leorio said while he sat down on his bed, but Kurapica didn't answer. He suddenly got a lovely expression on his face when he picked up the picture on Leorio's desk. A funny picture of the four of them that was taken during the Hunterexams[1]. The only one Leorio had of his friends. Kurapica put the picture back. He smiled.  
  
Leorio thought of things he could say but couldn't really think of anything so he just sat there smiling back.  
  
//Come on, I've been dying to see this guy and now he's here I don't know what to say. So, Kurapica, how's the boss? You're still working for the maffia right? Killed a lot of spiders lately? ....Leorio? Yeah. You suck!//  
  
Then suddenly he thought of something.   
  
"You wanna see some pictures? We went on a field trip a few weeks ago."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Leorio stood up and took a small photoalbum from his bookshelf. Then he beckoned Kurapica to sit next to him, patting his hand on the mattress, the place where he wanted Kurapica to sit down.  
  
The Kurata's expression went from smile to confused to slightly angry. His face turned crimson. Only then did Leorio realise he had invited his short-tempered, easily-jumping-to-conclusions friend to sit on his bed with him. He suddenly remembered that sharing a room with Kurapica during the Hunterexams had often involved getting beaten up cause this guy got the wrong idea. And the blonde was giving him the 'gonna kick your ass'glare right now. Leorio sweatdropped.  
  
"Oi, I didn't mean it that way, Kurapica!" He protectively held his arms in front of his face, ready to get hit. But somehow a little to his disappointment, the beating stayed out. When he looked up he saw that Kurapica, altough still blushing, was calming down. Leorio was pretty sure that if it hadn't been such a long time since they had seen eachother he would have had his eyes scratched out by now. But Kurapica had changed, he seemed distant.  
  
To ease the uncomfortable tension Leorio asked; "Maybe we should go get something to eat? I don't know about you but I didn't have dinner yet", while he unknotted his tie and went to the closet to get a fresh one.   
  
Kurapica seemed to relax again.  
  
"I haven't eaten either."  
  
"There's an exellent pizzeria in this town."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
//Maybe I should forget about telling Kurapica about my feelings for him. He'll either kill me or run away from me as far as possible. Most likely both... Let's just try to have a good time together.//  
  
Leorio checked himself out in the mirror, wearing the tie he had just put on.  
  
//Yellow! Exellent choice Leorio! It really brings out your eyes. You look stunnig, utterly irresistable...//  
  
*caugh*  
  
Kurapica's hey-I'm-still-here caugh pulled Leorio out of his inner pep-talk. He grabbed his vest and put it on. "I'm ready."  
  
He let Kurapica go out first and then locked the door of his room behind him.  
  
Then they walked side by side toward the elevator.  
  
//Yeah, let's just try to have a good time.//  
  
*****   
  
[1]If you want to know what picture I mean, watch ep.40 it's on Leorio's desk. 


	2. Part 2: In the restaurant

Disclaimer: I already told you I don't own HunterxHunter. But I do own the waiters from the resaurant. They're mine ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Part 2: In the restaurant  
  
"Good evening, Leoriosan, welcome to 'La fontanella'."  
  
"Good evening Alberto. A table for two please."  
  
"Off course, Leoriosan, follow me please."  
  
The waiter with the black curled moustache showed them to a table by the window. When his guests both sat down he handed them the menu, and then left to take another order.  
  
Leorio opened the menu.  
  
//Would I dare ask him if he wants to drink wine?//  
  
He glanced his eyes at Kurapica's menu and noticed he was looking at the winechart.  
  
//Guess I don't have to worry about that.//  
  
His eyes met those of Sandro, the other waiter, and they saluted eachother.  
  
"They seem to know you well here." Kurapica said on a casual tone.  
  
"That waiter over there is a fellow student of mine, and I come here quite often."   
  
"Really? You get a discount with your Hunterlicence, right?"  
  
"No.... I mean, I don't know...."  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't tried it yet."  
  
Leorio recieved a you-dont-expect-me-to-believe-that-gaze.  
  
"No, they don't know I'm a Hunter. In this town, I'm just a university student."  
  
The Kurata looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"Now I'm really surprised. I never suspected you could be a modest guy."  
  
Leorio looked back into the other's eyes, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I never suspected you had a sense of humor."  
  
They both laughed. Leorio felt relieved now the ice had finally broken. The coldness had gone from Kurapica's eyes.  
  
//The way he looks at me now.... I wish we could allways be like this.//  
  
Sandro approached their table, and wet his lips while he briefly surveyed his classmate's companion.  
  
"Can I take your order now?"  
  
"Yes please, I'll have a Pizza 'Quatro Stagione'".  
  
"And for you sir?" Sandro raised his eyebrows while he looked a Leorio.  
  
"I'll have the Napolitana as usual. But, Sandro.... You really don't have to act this formal with me, you know that."  
  
"I know but I thought, with you date and all...."  
  
In an instant the tension that had gone away for a few minutes was back and at full force. Kurapica stared at Leorio, waiting for him to correct the waiter's error, but his friend just blushed, and took a few very long seconds before he could speak.  
  
"Well, actually we're not..... I'm not..... he's a guy you know?"  
  
This remark got him a very hard kick in his leg under the table. Leorio surpressed a squeak from the pain.  
  
Sandro smiled while he wrote down the order "yes, I noticed. So one Quatro Stagione and one Napolitana, would you like something to drink with that?"  
  
"Umm"   
  
Leorio's face was still cramped up from the pain, and Kurapica looked as if he could leap over the table and kick his 'date' in the face.  
  
"May I recommend the housewine..." Sandro continued.  
  
"Fine!" they answered simultaneous.  
  
Sandro nodded and then quickly ran for shelter in the kitchen.  
  
//Kuso! I totally blew it now!//  
  
"Um, Kurapica.... I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking....."  
  
While avoiding Leorio's eyes the blonde boy stood up. "Excuse me."   
  
He walked toward the door that said 'Lavatory' and entered.  
  
//He'll probably look for a window and try to escape.//  
  
The idea of his friend climbing through a window made Leorio smile.  
  
//No. Kurapica wouldn't do that. He would just tell me he didn't want to spend his evening with a baka like me and take off through the front door. So he's not gone yet. I might still be able to make things right again. If I concentrate on not making suggestions he might take the wrong way and if I don't question his masculinity again, it just might work.//  
  
While he was waiting Alberto brought the wine and poured in the two glasses.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
The older waiter nodded and headed in the direction of the kitchen. He seemed to look around but Leorio didn't pay much attention, He looked out through the window instead.  
  
When Kurapica came back after a few minutes his eyes had softened again.  
  
//Lucky for me this guy cools off as fast as he gets mad.//  
  
"They brought the wine." Leorio stated the obvious.  
  
His friend nodded. "So, what would you like to drink to?"  
  
//Let's think. I beter not say anything that could provoke him.... Oh I got one,it's a little lame but...//  
  
"To our friendship..."  
  
Kurapica raised his glass and smiled "To our friendship."  
  
They both sipped their wine.  
  
"Speaking about friendship, have you heared from Gon and Killua lately?"  
  
"No the last time I saw them was in Yorkshincity, only a few days after you left. They were going to enter that computergame, Greed Island."  
  
"Gon's father's game?"  
  
"Yes. There was a man who offered 500 million zennies to clear the game. I was there when they signed their contract, but that's all I know."  
  
"I hope he finds his dad."  
  
"Me too" Leorio took another sip from his wine.  
  
"Do you think Killua entered the Hunterexams this year?"  
  
"Off course, I bet he's a hunter by now."  
  
...  
  
They kept on talking about their friends and about their fun memories of the Hunterexams. The atmosphere was tension-free. About half an hour later Sandro came out off the kitchen with the pizze.  
  
"....Maybe we should go back there sometime and see how many more doors I can open now."  
  
Kurapica looked at the waiter and then back at Leorio. "I don't think the Zoaldyeck family is going to be glad to see us again."  
  
Sandro turned a little blue around his nose when he heared the name Zoaldyeck. He served the big plates.   
  
"Here you go, one pizza Napolitana. And..." While he put down the other plate he recieved a hostile glare from the kurata. The color of his cheeks changed to red.   
  
"And one Quatro Stagione." He bowed and slinked off to the kitchen.  
  
//What was that all about? Did I miss something?//  
  
"Itadakimasu."[1]  
  
Kurapica started eating.  
  
//Oh well...//  
  
Leorio helped himself to his pizza. They didn't talk much while eating.  
  
...  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't finish this. It was really good but I'm stuffed. Do you want it?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm satisfied." Leorio put his fork down after the last bite.   
  
He leaned back in his chair and called Alberto when he passed by. "Can we have the bill please?"  
  
"Off course, Leoriosan."  
  
He saw Kurapica hand slide in his pocket. He sat up and reached over the table to touch the blonde boy's arm. "Don't. It's my treat."  
  
He recieved a weird look but no comment. Alberto came with the bill and Leorio payed. They got up and left the restaurant. On the way out they passed Sandro.   
  
"Good evening Sandro, see you in class next week!"  
  
The waiter bowed a little overpolitely and sweatdropped. "Good evening."  
  
Once outside they both stood still.  
  
//Kuso, we didn't make further plans. He probably wants to go to his hotel now.//  
  
Kurapica didn't move.  
  
//Maybe he wants me to walk him to... Err, he didn't tell me where he 's staying. There are lots of hotels in this city. Why is he looking at me that way?//  
  
It was hard to determine what had changed in his expression but Leorio felt as if those sweet blue eyes were looking right into his soul. They seemed to be waiting. He gulped.  
  
//Time for a bold move... He might take it the wrong way but right now, I 've got nothing to lose.//  
  
"Kurapica, would you like to go back to my room for a drink?"  
  
A sudden gust of wind wind made the chains on the Kurata's hand rattle softly. His warm voice contradicted the cold sound of metal.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*****  
  
[1] Actually I used the Japanese expression because I don't know how to say it in english. In french it's 'Bon apetit'. 


	3. Intermezzo: What Leorio didn't know

In the last chapter a conversation took place Leorio didn't know about. So,before I move on to the next chapter, find out what hapened in the bathroom (Kurapica's POV).   
  
*****  
  
Intermezzo: What Leorio didn't know. (the bathroomconversation)  
  
Kurapica zipped up his pants and arranged his blue robe. [a/n: can't think of another word for it]  
  
Then he washed his hands. Suddenly he noticed someone behind him in the mirror. He looked up. Sandro just stood there looking at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kurapica turned around and looked at Sandro with a puzzeled face. He dried his hands.  
  
"I know it's really none of my business but I feel a little responsible for what just happened. I was just teasing him when I called you his date."  
  
"I know..." a vague smile appeared on the blonde boy's face.  
  
"So you guys are not really...." He came a little closer.  
  
A light blush came on Kurapica's cheeks "No."  
  
"Why not? You seem to like him and he'd be a fool not to want you....."  
  
"It's a lot more complicated than that."  
  
//Knock it off you nosy waiter! If this was not a public place I'd seriously bruise your face.//  
  
"Complicated huh?" Sandro lowered his voice "Well, if things don't work out with Leorio you can allways come to me." He leaned closer and Kurapica froze as he heared the whisper in his ear: "My room in the dormitory is on the second floor, number 203. I get off at 11pm."   
  
Kurapica blocked the hand that was on the way to touch his face and pushed the waiter against the wall.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Sandro shrugged and grinned. "I was just kidding!" Then he murmured softly: "Doesn't hurt to try..."  
  
"You really got some nerve suggesting something like that."  
  
//And you're damn lucky to get away with it so easily. I better get out of here before he tries something else, cause I just might snap and kill him.//  
  
"You're a lot stronger than you look."  
  
Kurapica ignored the waiter and moved toward the exit.  
  
"Just like Leorio. Where did you guys meet?"  
  
"The Hunter exams."  
  
Sandro's eyes almost popped out of his head."You're kidding, right? Gee, Leorio never told me he entered the Hunterexams. It's amazing you guys lived to talk about it. How far did you get?"  
  
Now Kurapica had a very big smile on his face, and while he opened the door he said: "We both passed."   
  
He took his licence, briefly showed it to Sandro, let it slide back into his pocket, and closed the door behind him, leaving a dazzeled waiter. 


	4. Part 3: The fieldtrip

Part3: The Fieldtrip.  
  
Leorio found the last two clean cups in the cupboard. Then he opened the fridge.  
  
Kurapica looked around in the dirty kitchen.  
  
"I understand why you go out for dinner."  
  
"Yes I know, most of my fellow students are pigs. Orange juice or rootbeer?"  
  
"Juice is fine."  
  
Leorio smiled and took a big carton of orangejuice. His name was written on it in black letters.  
  
"Why don't you rent a private studio or an appartment?"  
  
"Cause that would kill my social life. I hate being alone. I need people around me, friends. For that I'll take the messy kitchen, not to mention the dirty toilets and showers."  
  
//I guess that's something you will never understand.//  
  
Kurapica frowned precareously. His eyes wandered off to the corridor to the door that said 'showers'. Around the doorway the carpet had turned brown from the moist. The door next to it said '203'.  
  
Kurapica sniffed and turned around to look back at Leorio and took the cups and the carton out of his hands.  
  
"Let's just go back to your room."  
  
...  
  
Leorio swithed on the lights and hung his vest in the closet. He thought the room smelled a little fusty so he opened the window on ajar. To prevent the books and paper on his desk from flying away he put them in the drawer.  
  
In the meantime Kurapica had put the carton and the cups on the desk and sat down on Leorio's bed. When Leorio finished putting away his paperwork he poored the orangejuice in the cups and handed one to Kurapica. While he emptied his he considered if he would sit on the chair or on the bed next to Kurapica.  
  
"Maybe I'd like to see those pictures after all."  
  
Leorio allmost choked in his orangejuice. He coughed.  
  
//Hold on a sec. A few hours ago he thought sitting on my bed with me to watch pictures implied something that offended him, but now he invites me to.... Now does he just want to watch pictures or is he implying something now? In any case sitting that close to Kurapica involves the danger of getting my face damaged. There is no way to predict that guy's moodswings. But wat am I thinking? The offer is WAY too tempting to turn down.//  
  
"Allright." Leorio put down his empty cup and took the photoalbum from the bookshelf. "The fieldtrip to Mohancity."  
  
He sat down close to Kurapica and opened the album holding it between the two of them.  
  
"Look, this is our group in front of the tourbus. Here, that's me."  
  
"Yes I noticed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"The pink tie is sort of a giveaway."  
  
"Are you mocking my style?"  
  
"I wouldn't dare..."  
  
...  
  
"And here, that's Sandro in front of the Kanga Medical Reaserche Center. You remember Sandro right? The waiter at..."  
  
"Yes I remember."  
  
"You don't seem to like him..."  
  
"I don't."  
  
...  
  
"Who's that girl?"  
  
"That's Anko, she's a girl from my class. Why do you ask?"  
  
//Is he jealous?//  
  
"You look sort of close."  
  
"She's a very good friend of mine."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Leorio thought he saw a glimpse of worry in Kurapica's eyes.  
  
//Yatta! I made him jealous! Haha! That means I might have a chance...//  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Nothing... I mean ... here. THe statue of doctor Kanga. I climbed it after I took this picture."  
  
"You climbed doctor Kanga?"  
  
"Yup." Leorio turned the page "See? That's me on his shoulders."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
//...about you. Yes I am. I could stare into your eyes like this forever.//  
  
...  
  
"This is a good picture of me, don't you think?"  
  
Kurapica nodded. "It's one of the better ones. That's because you allways make weird faces when you know someone is going to take your picture. This one looks natural."  
  
//What? He didn't take the opportunity to insult me?//  
  
"So you think I look good in this picture?"  
  
//Now he's gonna say 'I wouldn't go that far'.//  
  
Kurapica looked from the picture to Leorio back to the picture and back to Leorio.  
  
He concluded "I think you look better in person."  
  
//WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE REAL KURAPICA???//  
  
"What.....??"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you just give me a compliment?"  
  
Kurapica had a wicked smile on his face. "I think so. You can't handle it can you?"  
  
Leorio blinked a few times and slowly shook his head. He looked into the eyes of the boy he dreamed about every night.  
  
//The way he looks at me now... His eyes are intoxicating... I just...//  
  
He tried to resist the urge to kiss Kurapica right then and there, but he leaned closer to the boy beside him, as if he lost control over his own body.  
  
Kurapica froze as he felt Leorio's lips softly touch his.... 


	5. Part 4: Reality

Thanks everyone for your kind reviews and sorry about the delay. The inspiration was there, but I couldn't get much writing done with my broken elbow. But here it is at last: the final chapter.  
  
LIME/LEMON WARNING: My descriptions aren't very graphic, but still, the story isn't rated R for nothing.  
  
Enjoy the reading. Please don't barf, you know the story is uberfluffy. Review if you like, dont review if you don't.  
  
******  
  
Part 4: Reality  
  
To Leorio, it seemed like time itself had collapsed, as every split second seemed to take ages. If a person could ever prepare to get his skull smashed, that was what he was doing in the part of his brain that wasn't all sucked up in enjoying the touch of Kurapica's lips.  
  
BANG! The photoalbum fell on the floor.  
  
Leorio still couldn't sense any reaction from Kurapica, so he backed off a little to look in the boy's blue eyes, his heartbeat raging. He could only decipher confusion.  
  
"I....I'm sorry..... I don't know what came over me.... I..."  
  
//His hand is coming for my throat. He's gonna strangle me....//  
  
Kurapica's chained hand grabbed his tie and pulled Leorio closer, into another kiss. Quiet amazed Leorio put his arm around Kurapica and tasted his sweet lips again. He closed his eyes. Their lips parted and their eager tongues met passionately. Leorio thought his brain short-circuited when he heard Kurapica moan softly. With every second they drifted further away from reality. When they broke apart for air, Leorio was dazzled.  
  
Kurapica made the chains on his hand disappear while he looked up to Leorio.  
  
"That was amazing."  
  
Leorio blinked. Whatever the boy in his arms just whispered didn't really get through to him. His lips were still cherishing the feeling of the kiss. His arms were still around Kurapica's shoulders and their faces still so close they could feel eachother's breath. The feeling in his stomach made him feel like a teenager in love for the first time.  
  
//I know what happened. I kissed him, he kicked the hell out off me and now I'm hallucinating because I'm near death. It's just the pain from being hit... It can't be real.//  
  
"I thought you thought I was an moron." Leorio heared himself say in an attempt to break the illusion.  
  
Kurapica smiled faintly and sighed, "You are a moron."  
  
//That sounds more like reality, allright. The kissing felt real, I can still feel it, and I'm still holding him in my arms...//  
  
"But even though you're a moron,..."  
  
//His lips, so close, speaking words...//   
  
"... and you continuously make me mad..."   
  
//His sweet voice...//  
  
"....and you keep embarrassing me all the time...."  
  
//His continuous smile is torture....//  
  
"... I really love you...."   
  
//Did I drink too much wine?//  
  
"...You're not listening are you?"  
  
//I didn't feel drunk up untill a few minutes ago, but now....//  
  
"Leorio?"  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"  
  
Kurapica seemed angry. "Actually, yes."  
  
Leorio pouted, "Was it important?"  
  
"Kinda..." He spoke soft between his teeth but the expession on his face screamed 'Never in my life did I tell you anything this important.'  
  
"I'm really sorry, can you say it again?"  
  
"No!" Kurapica blushed brighter than a tomato. "It's hard enough to say it once. I'm not going to repeat it."  
  
"I'm really listening now."  
  
"Forget it!" Kurapica stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
As if his life depended on it Leorio stormed passed Kurapica and blocked the way. His back against the door.  
  
Kurapica sighed as he stood before the human barricade. His cheeks were burning, but Leorio couldn't tell if the color indicated embarrasment or anger. For a few long seconds they looked at eachother, as if calculating their chances of victory in case of a battle.  
  
//Does he really want to leave after what just happened?//  
  
Leorio looked down to the kurata's right hand. He hadn't materialised the chain again so he probably didn't really want to fight. And although his eyes seemed cold they were still blue.  
  
"Step away from the door."  
  
//No, his voice lacks determination. I know him well enough to know he is not really angry, he's just embarrased.//  
  
"No, Kurapica, I can't let you go."  
  
Kurapica stepped closer, too close to start a fight. "Why?"  
  
Like a relentless casanova Leorio pulled the boy into his embrace. The kiss was mindblowing. Kurapica couldn't help but surrender to it, his usual defences melting away like snow in the sun. And he soon found himself hungering for more.  
  
Leorio turned, moving Kurapica with him till the boy's back touched the door. The kurata biefly let go of his love's shoulders to remove the hinder of his robe. The blue cloth elegantly fell down around his feet. Now liberated from his tribal uniform, Kurapica's legs sought their way up Leorio's. And with Kurapica's arms and legs locked around him, Leorio carried the boy back to the bed, where he layed him down beneath him.  
  
Kurapica smiled. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but before he knew it, Leorio's ravenous lips were upon his again. It felt as if all their emotions, every loving or sinful thought they ever had about eachother since they met had now been unleashed. As if all they had been through together finally added up to this moment.  
  
Between kisses they started to peel off eachother's clothes. Piece by piece they got dropped on top of the photoalbum on the floor. Stripped to his boxers Leorio contained himself from grasping for Kurapica's briefs.  
  
//We're going too fast...(hehehe, I can't believe that he wears white briefs, that's so...) ...no seriously, we're going too fast.//  
  
Kurapica looked in his eyes. He blinked as if he wondered why Leorio had suddenly stopped.   
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No... I just wondered if this isn't just going all too fast. I mean I need to know for sure if you really want this."  
  
"Leorio, I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't want to."  
  
"So... you're not drunk, or bodysnatched by aliens, or a clone...."  
  
Kurapica sighed and layed his hand over Leorio's mouth.  
  
"Shut up. You're ruining the moment."  
  
Leorio smiled, pulled away the hand and fiercely kissed Kurapica. He wanted to touch and kiss every inch of the blonde's delicate body. And to his surprise, Kurapica let him feel every bit of him.  
  
Their exploring hands uncontrolled, as if leading a life of their own finally removed the last pieces of cloth that separated them from eachother in the seemingly endless chain of sweet kisses.  
  
Both lost in the feeling. That feeling in which the world fades away and time becomes meaningless. The feeling of skin against skin, fingers drawing circles and entwining. The movement that sent chills up Kurapica's spine.   
  
Even the pain he felt when Leorio entered just added to the extacy of the moment. It allmost subconciously made his lips form his lover's name between moans of pleasure, over and over. His body curved and completely surrendered to the friction of their bodies. A sudden gust of wind blew the window open and brushed fresh air on their heated skin while the noises of pleasure grew louder with every thrust, till they both climaxed, gasping in the evening air.  
  
Leorio tried to get his breathing under control, and softly caressed Kurapica's neck while he kissed him. Then he slowly pulled away and lied down next to the slightly quivering Kurata, still caressing his beautiful face. Kurapica rested his head on Leorio's chest. For a few minutes they both just lied there. Silently.  
  
Kurapica listened to Leorio's heartbeat. Nowhere had he ever heard such a comforting sound. It made him feel safe, in a place he allways wanted to be. But he realised it wouldn't last for long.  
  
"It might take a few months before I make it back here."  
  
By these words Leorio's mind got pulled out of the magic. Reality hit him, and his old worries welled up inside him. He wanted to go with him, or find the right words that would change Kurapica's mind and make him stay. He couldn't bear the thougt of parting for so long, now they finally were together. But at the same time he realised that there would be no way to change Kurapica's mind, and all his worrying had been useless.   
  
//The one survivor of the kurata clan will never find peace untill he finds revenge for his clan. And that is a quest he has to take on his own. I have no choice but to let him go.//  
  
"Just.... Just don't get yourself killed okay?"  
  
As if they were talking about a shool trip, Kurapica looked up to Leorio and smiled. "I won't, I promise."  
  
Kurapica noticed Leorio's sad and worried face. He realised that saying goodbye tomorrow would much be harder than before. In an attempt to ease the tension he rested his head back on Leorio's chest, trying to find that comforting feeling again. "Let's try not to think about tomorrow. I will be here tonight."  
  
//This is the side of Kurapica I have been looking for. The part of his mind that is unscarred by his horrible past. The kind person he could have been if his life hadn't been so hard. The guy I fell in love with even though he rarely shows his true face.//  
  
He caressed Kurapica's cheek and tilted the boy's chin to kiss his delicate lips again. Then he suddenly frowned.  
  
"Don't you have to cancel your hotelroom?"  
  
"I didn't book a hotelroom."  
  
Leorio got a very wide grin on his face. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why you little dirty bastard.... Playing innocent while you had this whole thing planned all along-"  
  
Kurapica's fist plunged into Leorio's face.   
  
"ITAI!"  
  
"BAKA! Ever heard of walk-ins Leorio? It's low season, I dont need to book a hotelroom!"  
  
"Aaaaw, what was that for? That really hurt!" Leorio kept rubbing his sore eye.  
  
"You offended me." Kurapica sat up looking at him with his arms crossed.  
  
"I offended you? How?" Leorio looked up, still rubbing his face.  
  
Kurapica hezitated. "By making an improper suggestion."   
  
Leorio looked at the naked boy that glared at him. A smile cracked through on his hurting face.   
  
"A... what?" He couldn't help but laugh when he looked at Kurapica's angry face. "A...suggestion? ....Heeheehee Kurapica, you DO remember what happened between us just now, right? I mean... you're naked, ...actually you're covered in..."  
  
Kurapica looked down at himself. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, and cold from the wind that came through the open window. With his left hand he reached down to the side of the bed to pick up his shirt.  
  
"Kurapica..." There was no trace left of a smile when Leorio stopped Kurapica's arm from taking the shirt.  
  
"Please...don't go."  
  
Kurapica looked into Leorio's sincere dark brown eyes, not sure what to do now. He looked sad, and worried.  
  
"Please Kurapica, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry if I offended you."  
  
//I guess I'll still have to deal with the hit-first-ask-questions-later emotionally scarred version of him after all....//  
  
Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapica's shoulders and pulled him closer. He hugged the boy tightly and softly kissed his neck. Kurapica couldn't help but give in.  
  
"It's okay Leorio, .... I guess I overreacted."  
  
They looked at eachother, their faces so close that they could feel eachother's breath. "So you're not mad anymore?"  
  
"I can never stay mad at you. Out of all the people I have ever met, you seem to be the only person who can really...." Kurapica looked at his unchained hand "...disarm me. I just don't know if I can get used to being like this....with you."   
  
Kurapica's hand, gently caressing his chest slowly caused Leorio's renewed arousal. Their lips found eachother again and joined in delicious kisses.  
  
"Let's take a shower."  
  
"I thought you said they were dirty? And the other students-"  
  
"It's not thát bad. And I'd really like to take a shower now." He playfully poked Kurapica's chest. "Come on. You're not going to act shy on me again now, huh? There ARE locks on the doors. Besides, there's probably no one in the building tonight anyway, so no one will see or hear-"  
  
"Probably?" Kurapica raised his eyebrows. He looked at the alarmclock and suddenly got an uncharacteristic glint in his eyes. The display said 10:56 Pm.   
  
"Allright, allright, Leorio. I guess you talked me into it. Let's go take a shower."  
  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
